I'll Be Missing You
by sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120
Summary: I'll Be Missing You by P.Diddy. One of the ducks remembers a lost loved one. Short Story Please Review


Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks, just Jessa. The song belongs to P.Diddy  
  
This story is for anyone who has lost a loved one  
  
~ ~Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
  
Notorius they got to know that  
  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
  
Words can't express what you mean to me  
  
Even though you're gone we still a team  
  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
  
Open up the gates for me~  
  
Mallory stood on the roof of the Pond, smiling to herself. The sun was just setting and the sky was turning slowly to black. Mallory felt a certain peace within her. Something she hasn't felt for a long time. Not since her sister died. Mallory's smiled faded at the memory of her sister.  
  
~Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death~  
  
Her sister, her twin, her other half. Mallory remembered the times when her and her sister would always play hide and go seek in the park after school. Once they got older, they just went to the shopping and talked about everything. Mallory loved those moments with her sister.  
  
~Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Everytime I pray  
  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day  
  
When you went away  
  
What a life to take  
  
What a bond to break  
  
I'll be missing you~  
  
She wishes that she could have paid more attention to her sister, spent more time with her. When the twins started dating, thats when the trouble started. Jessa's first boyfriend was the reason she died. She thought it was love, but Mallory saw right through it. Jessa's boyfriend was a control freak. Always hitting Jessa if she said or did something he didn't like.  
  
~It's kinda hard wit you not around  
  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
  
Watching us while we pray for you  
  
Everyday we pray for you  
  
Till the day we meet again  
  
In my heart is where I keep you friend  
  
Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
  
Strength I need to believe~  
  
Mallory closed her eyes as she felt tears form. Mallory was making her was home from her first job when she got a phone call. Jessa was put into the hospital and they didn't think that she was gonna make it. Mal laid beside her in the hospital bed, whispering softly to her, trying to calm her pain. But that didn't help. About 4 hours later, docters said she was dead.  
  
~My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
  
You and me tapin' flics  
  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
  
Still can't believe you're gone  
  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
  
I know you still livin' your life after death~  
  
From that day on things were never the same. Mallory herself tracked Jessa's boyfriend down and killed him. 'You never mess with family' Mallory thought to herself, watching darkness fall. Mallory looked down at the ground. 'Thats a 70 foot drop, I wonder if it would kill me' Mal thought sadly.  
  
~Somebody tell me why...  
  
One black morning  
  
When this life is over  
  
I know, I'll see your face  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make~  
  
This isn't the first time that suicide had crossed Mal's mind. But she never did it, Jessa would never for give her. The only thing keeping Mal alive right now was the memories that she possesed. Jessa's memory was not gonna die with Mal. 'No I tell my daughter everything about her Aunt' Mal smiled again.  
  
~Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day  
  
Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day~  
  
Mallory reached in her pocket and pulled out a rose. She pulled the petals off , letting them drift into the wind. Mal always did this on special days. Her sister's birthday and the day Jessa died. Red was Jessa's favorite color. So Mallory gave the offering to the wind to let her sister know that she still loves her and is thinking about her.  
  
~Every night I pray  
  
Every step I take  
  
Every move I make  
  
Every single day~  
  
"I miss you sis, I always will,but in dreams we will meet again" Mallory whispered to the air. She then turned and went back into the Pond. She knew that her sister lived in her heart and that would never change. No matter what. 


End file.
